


Blue

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: There's dirt under his fingernails and he can't wait for this goddamn expedition to be over. He just wants to go home.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend my field work break writing Eruri fanfiction? Yes  
Do I regret it? No

Sometimes spending too much time outside the walls it's like an out of body experience. For a moment everything feels a bit surreal, and he almost forgets his name is Levi, that he's in the middle of nowhere sitting on the wet ground and dirtying his uniform even more after a very long day. That he's a weapon for mankind, the Commander's rabid dog, former habitant of the underground. It lasts a millisecond and soon enough he comes to his senses.

He realizes how dirty he actually is and he feels disgusting. There's dirt under his fingernails and he can't wait for this goddamn expedition to be over. He just wants to go home, he deserves a fucking bath. And not any bath, a three hour long one, he wants to rub his skin until every microscopic bit of mud and sand and blood are removed. But he never complains, never mentions wanting to go back. He just executes his duties perfectly with a terrifying frown. He knows Erwin is tired too, the bags under his eyes pretty apparent at this point. So he's not going to act like some spoiled brat who wants to go back home where is comfortable. He sucks it up and stays beside him.

When he notices Erwin has stopped giving tomorrow's orders to everyone and also is done listening to Hange's bullshit, he walks over to him.

He puts his hand over Erwin's thigh soothingly and lets it stay there. The hand is still, not moving, not pushing, not demanding. Just a firm but light touch, and they stay like that until everyone's asleep and the fire they made at the beginning of the evening is long gone. It's a starry night, so Levi can still see the Commander's face a bit. He seemed so tired before, Levi almost mistook it for lack of motivation. But his blue eyes are so determined and so bright right now, almost too bright...and Levi thinks he might need to look away. He doesn't, though, and surprisingly they stay there until he falls asleep for a bit, the only few minutes of sleep he would get this night . And he only dreams of the color blue.


End file.
